Lachie Myall Wiki
Lachie Lachie Myall '''is the host of Big daddy and has been from the first season onwards. He is also the winner of Season 6 Big Daddy All-Stars, Season 13 Big Drinking Day and Season 15 Big Daddy Battle of the champions. '''Player History - Big Daddy 6: All Stars Lachie hosted and played in All-Stars, he was one of the two secret sackmates that season and played as Luna. It wasn't revealed that he was a sackmate until the finale, he had two accounts on different devices so he could talk as both himself and Luna at the same time and not be discovered. He only awarded himself HOS if he didn't think the other all stars tried hard enough in the challenge, or if only a few played. He was in an alliance with Clarissa and Sharon who were both in the now dismembered band One Cream with him. At the first HOS competition, he called out Dixie after being quickly annoyed by her and hoping he could get her nominated. They had a heated argument which ended in Dixie putting a target on her own back, resulting in her getting nominated by three all-stars. Before the third eviction he picked ticket 6, if he was evicted before Peggy it would've been revealed that he didn't have the roundtrip ticket. He won HOS on day 2 making him an early target, and was the sole vote to evict Dixie. He was then nominated alongside his alliance member Clarissa on day 3 but managed to convince the HOS Peggy to evict Clarissa. Before the fourth eviction he picked ticket 6, if he was evicted before Peggy it would've been revealed that he didn't have the roundtrip ticket. His other alliance member Sharon was evicted later that day leaving him alone. He had okay relationships with the remaining contestants and later made a final 2 deal with both Peggy and Daphne. He originally told Felicity that he was Harry and got her to send him photos he could use to fool him, once it was discovered that this was a lie he said he was Piano and even got her to message Felicity for him. He won HOS again on day 7 and evicted Daphne over his other ally Peggy. He lost the final HOS to Felicity and had to plead to not be evicted , he refused to reveal his true identity and said that if he did he'd be instantly evicted. He told Felicity if he was evicted he'd vote for Peggy to win and convince all of the jury too as well. His pleading paid off as he was taken to the final 2 and awarded the win in a 4-2 vote. Competition History ''' '''Voting History Player History - Big Daddy 13: Big Drinking Day ''' '''Player History - Big Daddy 15: Battle of the Champions Voting History Trivia * Statistically Lachie is ranked second out of all the sackmates with an average of -27, Benj is the only sackmate ranked higher. * Lachie is the second male to win * Lachie was the sole vote to evict both Dixie & Daphne * Lachie is the only person to win every season he's competed in * Lachie was the second two time winner and the first three time winner. * Lachie is the first winner to have 0 comp wins (S13) Pages created so far __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse